


Cocoa & Comfort

by afteriwake



Series: Where The Wild Ones Are [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), St Trinian's (2007), St Trinian's - All Media Types
Genre: Annabelle Feels, Big Brother John, Caring John, Caring Kelly, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fritton Family Feels, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Hurt Annabelle, POV Kelly, Step-siblings, Talking, Watson Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kelly and Sherlock return from having their conversation about her past they see John and Annabelle curled up on the sofa, and Kelly joins them for a cup of cocoa and some extra comforting time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa & Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts).



> And I'm finally getting back to this series after forever! I'm going to finish the WIP at the end of the series (so far) for WIP Big Bang, but I have two stories to slip in earlier that will be going up soon, and this is the first one. _Waaaaay_ back in December, **Aaronlisa** had asked for a Kelly/Annabelle fic in this verse with the prompt " _'YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE'_ " for my [Christmas Fic Countdown](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/134408122533/christmas-fic-countdown-2015) and I just was so far behind in that that I ended up giving up, but recently I got another Sherlock/St. Trinian's prompt and I decided I'd write them both this month if it was the last thing I did. So...better late than never? But anyway, please enjoy!

It was not too late when Kelly and Sherlock came back, but it was late enough that Kelly had expected Annabelle would have probably cried herself to sleep on John’s bed or something and she’d have to rouse her awake so they could go to their hotel. She hadn’t expected Annabelle and John sitting on the sofa in the sitting room, nursing mugs and watching what appeared to be a movie on the telly.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have an early day tomorrow,” Sherlock said. He nodded towards Kelly. “Our conversation was rather enlightening. Thank you for being so open.”

“Likewise,” she said, nodding back. He turned and headed away from them towards his bedroom, and Kelly moved towards the sofa, sitting next to Annabelle on the spot that her girlfriend had patted. She leaned over and tenderly kissed her cheek. “Feel better, Belle?”

Annabelle nodded, shifting slightly to move away from her stepbrother to rest her head against Kelly. “Having a good cry helped, and so did this,” she said, lifting up her mug.

Kelly peeked at it. “Cocoa?”

“With marshmallows,” Annabelle said with a nod.

Kelly made a face. “Disgusting.”

John leaned forward, staring at Kelly in shock. “You don’t like marshmallows in your hot chocolate? Why do you hate love?”

Kelly got a faint smile on her face. “One day when I was young they were all we had in the house. I ate so many of them I got sick. Haven’t touched them since”

He looked abashed. “Christ, Kelly. I’m sorry. I should have thought before I said it.”

Kelly shrugged. “It’s fine, John. You didn’t know. Do you have any of the cocoa left without marshmallows?”

John nodded. “There’s also some Kaluha to splash into it, courtesy of Mrs. Hudson. She came up and heard Belle crying and shared.”

“Bless that woman,” Kelly said, getting up after reaching over and giving Annabelle’s shoulder’s a squeeze. She went into the kitchen and saw they had made it on the stove, and she picked up the small pot and then went looking for a mug, and when she found one she poured the last of the cocoa into it before adding a healthy dash of alcohol to it. She found a spoon and stirred it all together, then took it back to the sofa and sat back down, curling up next to Annabelle. She took a sip of her drink and then spoke. “So what are the two of you going to do about your mum, John?”

“I’m going to tell my mother she’s lost me over this, basically,” he said, looking down at his mug. “I don’t give a toss if she disowns me. She seems to think I don’t care about her anyway, and frankly she’s right.”

“No,” Annabelle said quietly. Both John and Kelly turned to look at her. “John, she’s dying. She doesn’t have much time left. A few months...maybe not even that long. Just ignore her. If she wants to be a vindictive harpy then let her do so in the privacy of where she’s at, but don’t force the issue.” She turned to look at John. “She can hate my father and I till her dying breath, I don’t care, but if she has even a little love left for you and Harry, I don’t want that to go away. Maybe...maybe she’ll change at the very end. I still have that hope.”

John leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You always were a better person than I was, Belle,” he said.

“Personally, I think Camilla loved you more than your mum ever did,” Kelly said. “At least from what I saw. I mean, granted, I didn’t know what your relationship was like with your mum when you were growing up, but from what you’ve told me since I started dating Belle and all, and from what I saw with you and Camilla when I went to St. Trinian’s and then before she died...Camilla loved you like the son she never had.”

“Well, Camilla was a good woman,” John said with a smile. “Camilla was a far better woman than my mother ever was, and I think it’s a shame she got taken when she did. But at least something good came of it. You two got together, and that was the best thing that ever happened to Belle. And Belle’s a brilliant headmistress for St. Trinian’s. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Camilla was good, but...”

Annabelle smiled a bit at that. “There were definite gaps in the educational protocol there,” she said.

“How’s it working, overhauling it?” John asked.

“Slow going, but for the girls that want an actual education, we’ve got some brave teachers willing to give it to them,” Annabelle said with a nod. "And there seems to be another girl interested every few weeks. Maybe we’ll actually have all of them willing in a year or so.”

“Here’s hoping,” John said, raising his mug. Kelly and Annabelle raised theirs too, and they tapped them together. “You’re still going to have your reputation, you know, though.”

“Oh Lord, we know,” Kelly said. “It’s just as well, though. It’s going to take a few years until there’s enough of a change for any _real_ changes to be made. And...maybe the reputation isn’t all bad. I mean, certain alumni haven’t done so badly for themselves. We have politicians, doctors, actors and whatnot in our ranks.”

“And MI-6 agents,” Annabelle said, her grin widening.

“Retired,” Kelly pointed out. “And I think that’s something we should keep very hush hush. I simply had a minor government position.”

John gave her a look. “You know, Mycroft says the same thing,” he said, frowning slightly.

“He would,” Kelly said, taking a sip of her cocoa. “He’s one of my superiors. It’s easier to say we hold a minor position in the government than to admit we basically do the dirty work for Her Majesty in one form or another. He helps run the world; I actually got my hands dirty. Thankfully I’m out of it now, and I hope I don’t have to go back”

John shook his head. “Well, let’s hope that you don’t. I like having you around Belle. And the fewer people I know in that line of work, the better.”

“Here here,” Kelly said. She snuggled in closer to her girlfriend. “So, since I'm assuming we’re not going to our hotel tonight, why don’t we put something decent on the telly and do a film marathon of some sort and see how late we can stay up, get our minds off things? Sound good to all of you?”

“Sounds fine to me,” Annabelle said, looking over at John, who nodded.

“Sherlock actually owns the Pirates of the Carribean films,” he said, getting up off the sofa and setting his mug on the table. “Surprisingly he has a thing for pirates. Does that sound like something worth watching?”

“That sounds perfect,” Annabelle said. Kelly grinned and then moved her head, kissing her cheek, and she was rewarded with Annabelle moving her hand to her thigh and squeezing it gently. This was good, she realized. She had the feeling that no matter how things turned out, Annabelle would be okay, and that was the most important part in all of this.


End file.
